how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lopez wurde am 24. Juli 1969 Bronx, New York City geboren, auch als J.Lo bekannt, ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, Tänzerin, Schauspielerin und Designerin. Biografie Kindheit Jennifer Lynn Lopez wurde als zweites von drei Kindern puerto-ricanischer Immigranten in der Bronx, New York City, geboren und verbrachte ihre Jugend in dem Viertel Parkchester. Wie auch ihre beiden Schwestern, Lynda und Leslie, besuchte sie bis zu ihrem 18. Lebensjahr eine rein katholische Mädchenschule. Danach wechselte Lopez auf das örtliche Baruch College, das sie jedoch nach nur zwei Semestern wieder verließ, um als Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin zu arbeiten. Parallel dazu war sie nach einer jahrelangen Ausbildung sowohl als Tanzlehrerin als auch als professionelle Tänzerin in diversen New Yorker Nachtclubs tätig. Privatleben Jennifer Lopez ist zum dritten Mal verheiratet. Ihre erste Ehe mit dem Kellner Ojani Noa dauerte vom 22. Februar 1997 bis Januar 1998. Noa war später Geschäftsführer eines ihrer Restaurants. Ihre zweite Ehe schloss Lopez mit einem ehemaligen Tänzer ihrer Show, Chris Judd. Die beiden hatten sich bei den Dreharbeiten des Musikvideos zu Love Don't Cost a Thing kennengelernt. Die Ehe dauerte vom 29. September 2001 bis Juni 2002. Am 5. Juni 2004 heiratete Lopez (nach einer Beziehung mit Ben Affleck) den Sänger Marc Anthony weniger als eine Woche nach dessen Scheidung von der ehemaligen Miss Universe, Dayanara Torres. Lopez ist seitdem auch Stiefmutter zweier Söhne aus Anthonys früheren Beziehungen. Am 22. Februar 2008 brachte sie die Zwillinge Emme und Max zur Welt. Im Juli 2011 trennten sich Lopez und Anthony. Karriere Nach weltweiten Auftritten mit einer bekannten New Yorker Tanzcombo gelang es Jennifer Lopez in den frühen 1990er Jahren, als Break- und Backgroundtänzerin Arbeit beim Fernsehen zu finden. Auftritte in Musikvideos wie Janet Jacksons That’s the Way Love Goes folgten, ehe sie erste Sprechrollen in Fernsehserien wie South Central oder Hotel Malibu erhielt. Musikkarriere 1998 unterzeichnete Lopez ihren ersten Plattenvertrag bei Sony Records. Geprägt von den lateinamerikanischen Wurzeln ihrer Eltern und den multikulturellen Einflüssen der Bronx, schrieb und co-produzierte sie mit Hilfe erfolgreicher Produzenten wie Rodney „Darkchild“ Jerkins und Corey Rooney ein Album, das sich vom Sound der damaligen Teen-Pop-Kultur stark unterschied. Schon kurz nach seiner Veröffentlichung im Sommer 1999 zeigte sich On the 6 als (Mit-)Verursacher der sogenannten „Latin-Wave“, die durch Interpreten wie Enrique Iglesias, Ricky Martin und Marc Anthony zur Jahrtausendwende weltweit die Charts beherrschte und Lopez den Titel einer „Parade-Latina“ einbrachte. Nicht zuletzt dank fünf erfolgreicher Singleauskopplungen - If You Had My Love, Waiting For Tonight, Feelin So Good, Let's Get Loud und No me ames (im Duett mit Marc Anthony) - verkaufte sich das Album über sieben Millionen Mal. Im Sommer 2001 folgte mit J.Lo Lopez′ zweites Album, das den Erfolg des Debüts noch übertraf - innerhalb weniger Monate verkaufte es sich mehr als acht Millionen Mal weltweit. Während die Platte sowohl in den USA als auch in Deutschland und der Schweiz auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts kletterte, wurden mit den Singleauskopplungen Love Don't Cost a Thing, Play und Ain't It Funny weitere Top-10-Hits verbucht. Nach Erscheinen der letzten Single I′m Real entschied man sich, einen alternativen Remix der Originalversion des Songs mit Rapper Ja Rule zu veröffentlichen. Das von Irv Gotti produzierte Duett stieß auf derart große Resonanz, dass die Produzenten gleich ein komplettes Album nach diesem Vorbild auf den Markt bringen wollten. So wurden bereits bekannte Songs neu eingesungen, neu abgemischt oder durch technische Features modernisiert und mit J to tha L-O!: The Remixes 2002 das erste Remixalbum von Lopez veröffentlicht. Das Album wurde das erste seiner Art, das auf Anhieb Platz eins der U.S.-Billboard-Charts erreichte und auch außerhalb der USA überaus erfolgreich war. Die Remix-Versionen von I’m Real und Ain′t It Funny wurden zu Number-eins-Hits in den Staaten und zu Top-10-Hits weltweit. Der Remix zu I′m Gonna Be Alright wurde 2002 schließlich ein Sommerhit in Deutschland. Noch Ende 2002 kehrte Jennifer Lopez mit ihrem vierten Album This Is Me… Then zurück und landete mit Jenny from the Block, All I Have und I’m Glad weitere Hits. In den USA wurde All I Have zum Nummer-1-Hit, eine weitere Single Baby I Love U! konnte nicht mehr an den Erfolg der ersten heranreichen. Trotz allem wurde This Is Me… Then eines der meistverkauften (weltweit 6 Mio.) Alben 2003. Nachdem sie zusammen mit Marc Anthony im Sommer 2004 die Ballade Escapemonos aufgenommen hatte, die auf dem neuen Album von Marc erscheinen sollte, kehrte sie nach einer Pause im März 2005 mit ihrem fünften Album zurück. Rebirth setzte erneut auf mehr Beats und Up-Tempo-Nummern, erreichte weltweit erneut rasch hohe Chartplatzierungen, verkaufte sich dann allerdings nur noch mäßig. Bislang gingen knapp dreieinhalb Millionen CDs über den Ladentisch. Die erste Single Get Right entwickelte sich zum Hit, die zweite Hold You Down konnte nur in Großbritannien Platz sechs erreichen, sich aber nirgends sonst durchsetzen und kam auch in Deutschland nur noch in die Top 50. Cherrie Pie wurde im Herbst 2005 als Radio-Single in den USA veröffentlicht. Ein Video war zwar geplant, wurde dann aber immer wieder verschoben und am Ende doch nicht gemacht. Anfang 2006 kehrte Lopez ein weiteres Mal im Duett mit LL Cool J erfolgreich in die Charts zurück. Control Myself wurde zum Top-30-Hit in Deutschland, in England erreichte der Song immerhin eine Woche lang Platz zwei in den Charts sowie Platz vier in den USA. Im März 2007 folgte nach drei Jahren intensiver Studioarbeit schließlich Lopez' erstes spanischsprachiges Album Como ama una mujer, an dem sie unter anderem mit Ehemann Marc Anthony sowie den Produzenten Estéfano und Julio Reyes gearbeitet hatte. Die Platte erreichte die Spitze der Billboard Hot-Latin-Album-Charts und platzierte sich auch im deutschsprachigen Raum in den Top-10. Die erste Singleauskopplung des Albums, Qué hiciste, wurde in Italien, der Türkei und der Schweiz zu einem weiteren Nummer-1-Erfolg und stieß auch bei Kritikern auf überwiegend positive Resonanz. Erst im August 2007 bewarb man das spanische Album erneut, u. a. durch Auskopplung der zweiten Single Me haces falta. Das Video dazu zeigt Lopez zusammen mit einem Geliebten auf der Flucht vor dem FBI. Die Single erschien lediglich als „Promo“ und nur wenige Promo-Maxi-CDs kamen auf den Markt; in Spanien wurde Me haces falta ein Hit. Im Herbst gaben Marc Anthony und Jennifer Lopez bekannt, dass eine dritte Single aus Como ama una mujer geplant sei. Passend zur gemeinsamen Tour durch Amerika sollte Por arriesgarnos, ein Duett der beiden, eine weitere Promo-Single werden. Die Verkaufszahlen des Albums zogen dadurch erneut an und Como ama una mujer erreichte mittlerweile die Top 10 der meistverkauften spanischen Alben. Nach dem spanischsprachigen Album vom März 2007 erschien am 5. Oktober 2007 mit Brave ein weiteres Album. Die Auskoppelung Do It Well verkaufte sich weltweit nur mäßig. Aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft und der Tour blieb auch wenig Zeit für Promotion. Am 11. Januar 2008 sollte mit Hold It, Don't Drop It die zweite Single aus Brave ausschließlich in Großbritannien und Europa erscheinen. Das Video lief zwar bei MTV an, wurde aber wieder aus dem Programm genommen und auf keinem Musikkanal mehr gesendet. Man entschied sich dafür, die Veröffentlichung in Deutschland zu verschieben. Weder in den Download-Charts noch in den Radio-Charts fand der Song Anklang, er wurde dann auch fast im gesamten europäischen Raum abgesagt. Lediglich in Großbritannien und Italien wurde die Single veröffentlicht. Ohne Promotion oder Auftritte verpasste Hold It, Don't Drop It den Einzug in die UK Charts und schaffte es nur in die Top 100 - nur in Italien wurde die Single ein Top-10-Hit. Im April 2008 kam This Boy's Fire von Santana im Duett mit J.Lo heraus - aber ohne Promotion und ohne dass ein Video gedreht wurde. Im März 2009 tauchte das Lied Hooked on You im Internet auf, woraufhin sich J.Lo zu Wort meldete und bekanntgab, dass sie an einem neuen Album arbeite. Zwei weitere Songs (What Is Love? & One Love) tauchten wenig später im Internet auf und sollten laut Lopez ebenfalls auf dem neuen Album erscheinen. Im Oktober 2009 folgte die Veröffentlichung von Fresh Out the Oven (zusammen mit dem Rapper Pitbull). Das dazugehörige Musikvideo wurde häppchenweise auf www.jenniferlopez.com veröffentlicht und am 20. November 2009 in voller Länge zum ersten Mal online gestellt. Fresh Out the Oven sollte auf Jennifer Lopez wieder aufmerksam machen. Den Song Louboutins sang sie dann zum ersten Mal bei den American Music Awards am 22. November 2009. Kurz darauf endete Lopez' Plattenvertrag mit Sony Music Group, was dazu führte, dass weitere Promotions für Louboutins, darunter ein dazugehöriges Musik-Video, gestrichen wurden. In März 2010 wurde dann bekannt gegeben, dass Lopez einen neuen Plattenvertrag mit Island Def Jam Music Group unterzeichnet hat. Ihr erstes Studio-Album unter Island Def Jam Music Group sollte ursprünglich zur selben Zeit mit ihrem neuen Film Plan B für die Liebe veröffentlicht werden, doch Lopez entschied sich dazu, dem Album noch den letzten Schliff zu verpassen, was die Veröffentlichung des Album mehrmals verschob. Im Februar wurde schließlich On the Floor featuring Pitbull, die erste offizielle Single des neuen Albums mit dem Titel Love? veröffentlicht und feierte Premiere bei den 68. Golden Globe Awards. Das Musikvideo zu On the Floor feierte am 3. März 2011 bei American Idol seine Premiere. Am Tag darauf stand der Song an der Spitze der amerikanischen iTunes Charts. Es ist der erste US Top Ten Hit von J.Lo seit 2003. In Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz erreichte der Song Platz 1 der Charts. Es ist Lopez' erster Nummer-eins-Hit in Deutschland, den sie seinen eigenen Angaben zufolge Dieter Bohlen zu verdanken hat, der den Song zum Opening-Song bei der fünften Mottoshow der achten Staffel von DSDS machte. Lopez' siebtes Studioalbum Love? wurde am 29. April 2011 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Schauspielkarriere Nebenrollen in Kinofilmen wie dem Thriller Money Train (1995) oder Francis Ford Coppolas Komödie Jack (1996) machten ihr Gesicht einem größeren Publikum bekannt. In Bob Rafelsons wenig erfolgreichem Film noir Blood and Wine (1996) trat sie neben Jack Nicholson und Michael Caine auf. Mit der Titelrolle in der Filmbiografie Selena – Ein amerikanischer Traum (1997) gelang es Lopez erstmals, Publikum und Kritik von ihren darstellerischen Qualitäten zu überzeugen. Im gleichen Jahr trat sie in Anaconda als Actionheldin in Erscheinung. Der Film erfreute das Publikum mehr als die meisten Kritiker (Roger Ebert war diesbezüglich eine der wenigen Ausnahmen), doch Jennifer Lopez hatte sich endgültig als vielseitig einsetzbarer Kassenstar etabliert, auch wenn der ebenfalls 1997 herausgebrachte, gewalttätige Oliver-Stone-Streifen U-Turn – Kein Weg zurück floppte. 1998 fand Steven Soderberghs romantische Krimikomödie Out of Sight (mit George Clooney) dagegen wieder die Zustimmung von Kritik und Publikum. Jennifer Lopez wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt als eine der interessantesten neuen Darstellerinnen Hollywoods gehandelt und festigte diesen Status mit dem von Spezialeffekten geprägten Film The Cell (2000). Lopez konzentrierte sich jedoch in der Folge verstärkt auf ihre Musikkarriere und begann, ihre Arbeit, ihr Privatleben und ihren Körper als Gesamtkunstwerk zu inszenieren und zu vermarkten, was ihr neu gewonnenes Kinopublikum weniger begeisterte als die Klatschpresse. Filme wie das Drama Angel Eyes (2001) oder die romantische Komödie Manhattan Love Story (2002) wiesen kaum noch originelle Elemente auf und ernteten lauwarme Resonanz. Ihre sich jetzt häufenden Nominierungen für die Goldene Himbeere, welche sie 2003 für Gigli auch verliehen bekam, waren Gradmesser für die zunehmende Häme der Filmindustrie. 2004 wurde die romantische Komödie Darf ich bitten? (mit Richard Gere) ein respektabler Publikumserfolg. Der Schwank Das Schwieger-Monster (mit Jane Fonda) geriet 2005 gleichfalls zum Kassenschlager. 2005 kam auch das bereits zwei Jahre zuvor fertiggestellte Drama Ein ungezähmtes Leben (mit Robert Redford und Morgan Freeman) in ein paar wenige Kinos, die Darsteller stießen bei der Kritik jedoch meist auf Wohlwollen. In allen drei Filmen standen jedoch eher die von Schauspielveteranen gespielten Figuren im Zentrum der Handlung. Beim Schwieger-Monster machte in erster Linie das Comeback von Jane Fonda nach 15 Jahren Leinwandabstinenz Schlagzeilen. Erst 2006 kehrte sie mit dem Thriller Bordertown wieder auf die Leinwand zurück und zeigte eine völlig neue Seite von sich. Zum ersten Mal beruhte ein Film mit ihr auf wahren Tatsachen. "Bordertown" spielt in Mexiko und handelt davon, wie arme Frauen Tag und Nacht in Fabriken arbeiten und anschließend mit dem Bus nach Hause fahren. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tagesablauf, der aber nicht immer so endet. Denn jährlich kehren in Mexiko Tausende von Frauen von ihrer Arbeit aus der Fabrik nicht mehr nach Hause zurück. Sie werden entführt und getötet; man vermutet, dass dahinter die mexikanische Regierung steckt. Lopez kam 2007 zur Berlinale und erhielt für Bordertown einen Preis. Ebenfalls 2006 zeigte sich Jennifer Lopez an der Seite von Ehemann Marc Anthony in El Cantante. Die Hauptrolle spielt allerdings ihr Ehegatte als puerto-ricanischer Sänger Hector Lavoe. Auch dieser Film beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten. Nach musikalischer und schauspielerischer Abstinenz kehrte Lopez im März 2010 wieder auf die Leinwand zurück. In der Komödie Plan B für die Liebe spielt sie eine Frau, die denkt, nie den richtigen Mann für ein gemeinsames Baby finden zu können und sich deshalb künstlich befruchten lassen möchte. Gerade als sie dies in Angriff nehmen will, trifft sie ihren Traummann. 2011 hat sie in der Werbung von der Rasierermarke Gillette mit gespielt und Werbung für den Gillette Venus Proskin gemacht. Synchronstimmen In den deutschen Fassungen ihrer Filme hat Jennifer Lopez bislang noch keine feste Synchronstimme. Sie wird oft von Natascha Geisler oder Ghadah Al-Akel gesprochen. Im Film Das Schwiegermonster lieh ihr Giuliana Jakobeit ihre Stimme. Weiteres 2001 verschaffte sich Lopez eine weitere Einkommensquelle mit der Modelinie JLO by Jennifer Lopez. Die Kollektion umfasste ein weitreichendes Sortiment verschiedenster Bekleidungsstücke für junge Frauen, darunter Jeans, T-Shirts, Röcke, Gürtel, Schuhe und Unterwäsche, aber auch Schmuck und andere Accessoires. 2005 erweiterte Jennifer Lopez das Angebot um die Linie Sweetface. Darüber hinaus ist Lopez auf dem Parfümeriemarkt sehr erfolgreich: Die 2002 präsentierte Debütkreation Glow hielt sich in neun Ländern mehr als vier Monate an der Spitze der Verkaufsstatistiken. 2003 und 2005 folgten, begleitet von diversen Körperlotionen und Hautcremes, mit Still und Live zwei weitere Düfte. Im August 2006 brachte sie das Parfüm Live Luxe, 2008 ihr erstes Männerparfüm auf den Markt. Am 12. April 2002 eröffnete Lopez' kubanisches Restaurant Madre's in Pasadena, Kalifornien. 2009 gab Fox bekannt, in den USA mit ihr zusammen ein Remake der Serie Rebelde Way zu produzieren. Die Verhandlungen zwischen Fox, Lopez und Cris Morena zogen sich einem Interview mit Radio 10 zufolge über drei Jahre hin. Seit der zehnten Staffel ist Lopez Jurymitglied von American Idol. Filomgrafie *1987: Streetgirls *1993: Nurses on the Line: The Crash of Flight 7 - Abgestürzt im Dschungel *1995: Meine Familie *1995: Money Train *1996: Jack *1997: Blood and Wine *1997: Selena – Ein amerikanischer Traum *1997: Anaconda *1997: U-Turn – Kein Weg zurück *1998: Out of Sight *2000: The Cell *2001: Wedding Planner – Verliebt, verlobt, verplant *2001: Angel Eyes *2002: Genug – Jeder hat eine Grenze *2002: Manhattan Love Story *2003: Liebe mit Risiko – Gigli *2004: Jersey Girl *2005: Darf ich bitten? *2005: Das Schwieger-Monster *2005: Ein ungezähmtes Leben *2006: Bordertown *2006: El Cantante *2010: Plan B für die Liebe Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 5 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller Kategorie:Muss umgeschrieben werden